Medal of Honor: Heroes
Medal of Honor: Heroes is a World War II first-person shooter video game developed by EA Canada - Team Fusion for the PlayStation Portable, and is the ninth installment in the Medal of Honor series. It was released on October 23, 2006 in North America. Plot The player takes the role of various heroes from the Medal of Honor series. There are three different campaigns, each with its own hero that spearheads squads to complete objectives. These heroes are: Lieutenant Jimmy Patterson, who was the star of the original Medal of Honor and Medal of Honor: Frontline, Sergeant John Baker from Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough, and Lt. William Holt from Medal of Honor: European Assault. The campaigns take place in Italy, Holland, and Belgium. After the player beats the Battle of the Bulge in Belgium, they are treated to the end cinematic. It shows that Patterson proposed to Manon, but the mission briefer adds that a response has not been reported yet. Gameplay Objectives include sabotage, infiltration, capturing certain objectives. Most missions in each campaign include the player blowing something up, killing a certain number of enemies, stealing enemy intel, and then sometimes returning to a certain location to escape. There are three different levels to be attained in each level, bronze, silver and gold. To score bronze the player has to complete all primary objectives. To score silver he must complete the primary and secondary objectives. Gold is the same as silver but the player must have high accuracy (at least 60% accuracy) and kills (usually killing at least 20 enemies for gold). Obtaining these different levels increases the player's rank and helps the player complete the game by 100%. As the player progresses in the game he can unlock skins to use in multiplayer and skirmish mode. Weapons The weapons featured in the game are: *Thompson- American Submachine gun with a 20 round magazine. *BAR- American machine gun with a 20 round magazine. *M1 Garand- American semi-auto rifle with an 8 round clip. *Enfield Rifle- British bolt-action rifle with 10 round clip. *Shotgun- American shotgun with 8 shell capacity. *M1 Bazooka- American rocket launcher with 1 rocket loaded and 2 spares. *MP40- German submachine gun with 32 round magazine. *StG44- German Assault Rifle with a 30 round magazine. *Karabiner- German bolt action rifle with 5 round clip. *Gewehr Rifle- German semi-auto sniper rifle with a 10 round magazine. *M9A1 Bazooka - American rocket launcher with 1 rocket loaded and 2 spares. (Named incorrectly Panzerscreck in game.) *M1911 pistol- American pistol with a 7 round magazine. *Luger pistol- German pistol with a 7 round magazine. It has higher damage but a slower rate of fire than the M1911. Missions Operation Avalanche (as John Baker) *Take the Airfield - Take a small squad and shut down the German airfield by first destroying their radio tower to cut off communications and then disabling the base generator. *Code Breakers - The Germans have set up a code operation in a small mountain village. Infiltrate the enemy's operation and escape with the German's Enigma Machine. *Light The Way - Assault the German's beach stronghold and destroy their coastal guns. Afterwards destroy the nearby lighthouse generator as a signal to our offshore troops. *Village Liberation - Return to the mountain village and liberate it from German control. Capture and hold the village's ket tactical points until reinforcements can arrive. *City Offensive - Take control of the city for the Allies by capturing the city's critical tactical points and forcing the Germans out. Operation Market Garden (as Jimmy Patterson) *Hostile Territory - Take your squad in and push the German forces back by establishing control of the key tactical areas in order to gain a firm hold of the city. *The Bridge - Secure the main bridge into the city and hold off the German counter-attack until reinforcements are able to move in. *Your Papers, Please - Infiltrate the Axis controlled streets in order to steal the German officer's papers and escape. *The Church - Establish a stronghold at the city's church by eliminating any German soldiers in the area. *The Counter-Attack - The Germans have retaken control of the city. Lead your squad in a counter offensive and retake control of the city's key tactical areas for the Allies. Battle of the Bulge (as William Holt) *Along the River - The Germans have set up a base along the riverbank. Move in, capture, and hold the base until more troops can be moved in. *Station Raid - Cut off the German's supply line by leading a small raid on their forest station and holding the three main strategic points until further reinforcements can arrive. *Out from The Trenches - The Germans have stormed the encampment and are assembling for another aggressive push. Move in and eliminate the German presence in the area. *Recover The Plans - The Germans have setup bunkers deep within the Ardennes forest. Infiltrate the forest and recover several key documents. *End Game - Assault the German's castle stronghold, cut off their communication center and destroy their command station. Skirmish Skirmish is a game mode unique to Medal of Honor: Heroes. It is an offline mode where the player can battle to up to 16 other AI enemies. The maps are the same areas as the singleplayer missions and the player can choose their uniform and primary weapon (pistols and grenades vary by faction) before and during a match. The only gameplay mode playable in Skirmish is Deathmatch. Online Heroes features an online multiplayer that allows for 32 players in a match. It also lets the player access real weapons. These include the M1 Garand, Kar 98, Thompson submachine gun, Mp40 submachine gun, M1911 pistol, Luger pistol, Panzerchreck, and Bazooka. Gameplay modes include Deathmatch, Infiltration, Demolition, Hold the Line, Battlelines, and Domination. Unlike most other online multiplayer games, no points are awarded even if the player successfully brings an enemy flag back to the base and scores. The game also has a ranking system that gives the player's rank by his kill-death ratio. They also have a top 100 leaderboard and the ranking system goes to 10,000-1. Unfortunately, the online servers were shut down last August 11, 2011. XLink Kai and Ad-Hoc Party are alternative means for online gameplay, letting you play online in the game's ad hoc mode. Reception The game has a Metacritic score of 71 based on 24 reviews. The game was praised for its multiplayer and graphics for a PSP game, but was criticized for its short singleplayer and clunky controls. The game has received IGN's award for Best PSP First-Person Shooter of 2006. External Links *Medal of Honor: Heroes for PlayStation Portable on Metacritic Category:Games Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes